A night of passion
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: What happens when JJ and Derek admit what they have for one another. One shot.


JJ laying her in Derek's arms brought her piece and comfort and she's never felt more safe. What a few months it's been.

Xxxx

She'd broken up with Will, after the initial hurt was over she regrouped.

Derek would stop by, she'd always tell him she's fine. One night she kissed him, it took him by surprise and she tried to apologize until he kissed her back. She had buried her feelings for him deep down until he started to come over every night and the feelings came back but stronger. He'd come over just to see how she was, sometimes they'd just talk and some they'd watch a movie, these nights is when it went from a crush or even lust to full on in love with Derek Morgan.

"Derek I'm sorry I shouldn't kissed you, it's obvious by your reaction that you don't feel the same."

He kisses her back.

"Derek before we go any further I just want you to know I have deep feelings for you, I've fallen in love with you." She wasn't sure if he'd freak or not."

"Good because I think that's what I have for you." He kisses her back and picks her up as she wraps her legs around him and her arms are wrapped around his muscular shoulders.

Thank God Henry is at my mom's. JJ thinks.

Derek carries her to her bed places her gently on the bed on her back, JJ kicks off her shoes and Derek's hands make way to her waist, he unbuttons and zips her jeans and pulls them down to her ankles until they make the way to the floor, revealing JJ in a very sexy black lace panties.

Derek's hands move over her lace covered center.

"Mmm, move Derek." She moans.

"All in due time he whispers."

Derek's hands move to her chest and rips JJ's shirt open revealing a matching sexy black lace bra and catching her by surprise and exciting her at the same time.

Derek pulls his shirt over his head and throws it on the floor and reaches for his belt buckle but JJ stops him.

"Let me. She purrs.

She reaches for his pants and undoes them revealing Derek in just his boxers as she gets a good luck of him from his broad shoulders to his defined pecs and sexy abs, she reaches for his waistband and pulls it to the floor and is taken back by the size of Derek's manhood, it's no secret to her she fantasized about it at nights on a occasion and it was big then but this almost takes her breath away. It's so long and wide oh he's going to stretch me to the max she thinks, as she holds it in her delicate hand before she strokes it a few times before putting it in her mouth. Causing Derek to moan.

"Mmm." JJ moans as she's sucking Derek off.

She speeds up her motions as her head bobs up and down on Derek's dick, she then takes as much of him as she could and was impressed with how much, took almost all before he came in her mouth.

Now it was Derek's turn to please JJ.

Derek removes her bra and kisses her breasts causing JJ to moan he then places one nipple and sucks on it before moving to the other and then kisses his way downward to her belly button until he reaches her center, he pulls her panties to the floor as he takes in her bare center, not surprising he thinks to himself. As he goes down on her causing JJ to throw her head back and buck wildly by Derek's tongue on her center, ahh I may not last long she thinks and moments later she clutches the sheets and calls out his name as her orgasm over takes her.

Derek pulls back and let's her catch her breath before the next round is up.

Derek grabs a hold of his long and thick cock and JJ laying on the breath hitches a breath as the head enters her.

Damn for a woman that's had a kid she's a lot tighter than I thought. So Derek pulls out and puts more than the head in this time and pulls out and pulls in and then out and does this until he's all the way in and feels JJ isn't as tight.

"Derek." JJ says.

"Yeah baby." Derek replies.

"You think you could do something for me?"

"What do you have in mind?" I hope it's not to freaky, he fantasied about the blonde on occasion, she was button upped at work but he was sure she had a freaky side at work.

She pulls Derek closer and whispers. "I want you to fuck me nice and hard, okay?"

"Yeah I can do that." Derek even in his wildest dreams never imagined, JJ would ask him to fuck her. Oh JJ be careful what you wish for, you might not walk for a week.

Derek starts to thrust back and forth.

"Harder Faster." JJ says as she wraps her legs around his mid section. Derek does as she asks, but it doesn't seem right for JJ.

"Damn it Derek harder."

"I'm going at pretty good speed. "He says thrusting JJ.

"If you're worried of getting too rough, I'm a big girl I can take, now fuck this white girl with that big black cock.

"Alright." He says as he grabs a hold of the bed post with both fists and starts to pound away inside JJ.

"Oh God Derek yes, that's it oh God yes." JJ moans back and forth. I don't give her much time to last before she orgasms Derek thought.

"Oh shit yes Derek like that, oh God baby yeah." Derek can feel she's about to lose control.

"Oh God Derek." She cries out clenching his fists into his skin as she climaxes while Derek is still pounding away.

"Mmm ahh oh." JJ moans again. Oh shit JJ he's still hard as a rock. Oh shit I feel another climax coming and soon as she says that.

"Oh god Derek." She screams out as another climax hits her, this happens two more times until she feels Derek slow down and his Dick tighten up.

"Oh God JJ, shit. I love you JJ." He blurts out. He says as he picks up speed and soon he empties his seed into her womb.

"Wow." JJ says.

"Next time we'll go all night, don't want to over do your body."

"Yeah right all night. Settle down Mr. Ego."

"You don't believe me?"

"It doesn't matter if I believe you."

"Then what? Tired? Sore?"

"If you're not that then you won't mind if we can go all night and btw we don't have to go in to work in the morning."

"Alright fine, but."

"But what?"

"While you climaxed you said you love me."

"Well not the situation I wanted to tell you that, but yes JJ I love you." JJ then kisses him.

"Alright Mr. Ego let's see if you can put your money where you mouth is or your dick actually." JJ says before the next round and JJ found out the hard way that yes indeed Derek can go all night.

Xxxx

JJ is laying in Derek's arms trying to catch her breath.

"Not saying I don't mind, but if you keep massaging my breast we'll go another round." JJ tells Derek.

"Is that bad?"

"Not really." Derek switches to rub his not much fiancée's swollen stomach. Who'd thought that night they had sex would result in this, but then again they went all night and even had sex in the shower in the morning. He's glad he got JJ pregnant.

"I was just thinking of our first night together." Derek said.

"Me too. First time together you get me pregnant." She jokes.

"Well outside of the pill we didn't use protection, it's like we were trying to get pregnant."

"Well it did."

"Had to come clean not long after that."

"Hodge wasn't about to lose his top 2 agents who just had fallen in love."

"He came through."

"Yeah he did." JJ said.

As they lay there with JJ's hand over Derek's as he rubs her very pregnant belly and before long sleep overtakes them.


End file.
